


Without Fail

by needtakehave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany visited Drogo's burial site without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Fail

Daenerys had been sitting at the burial site of Drogo for hours, if not days. She came, on the eve of the day she had smothered and ended his life, and sat and talked. She talked about all the things that had happened in the year past. She talked about her hopes and dreams. She talked about how much she missed him. She talked about how sorry she was for killing him. She talked endlessly until she made herself hoarse. She sat at the grave for 3 days, every year without fail. This was how she did her penance – her penance for killing him. She came each year without fail – until the year she didn't – that was the year she died.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
